


Themes

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-13
Updated: 2005-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: For the "Music" challenge ontolkien_weekly.   I will admit that the Aragorn in my mind has a slightly better voice... *grins and ducks*
Relationships: Aragorn/Boromir





	Themes

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Music" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). I will admit that the Aragorn in my mind has a slightly better voice... *grins and ducks*

In Rivendell, there was always music, the music of the wild woods or Elrond humming absently when he thought no one was listening. Aragorn had grown to manhood among music, felt incomplete without it.

So he took to singing through night watches in the Wild, spilling cares and concerns into the silent air in song. Sometimes it was simple children's songs, if he was content. Other times, Dunedain ballads or Rohirric saga-poems meant worry and care. And Luthien's ballad always meant heart-pain.

Tonight, he was silent, for he knew no song for the Gondorian warrior who slept at his side.


End file.
